


We Could Be Starlight

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, failed attempt at angst, icarus!AU but in reverse kinda, icarus!Kuroko, whooP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When making a wish, your dreams will turn to stardust.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It has been his one dream ever since he could talk. Ever since a wingless Tetsuya crashed into his garden, greeting his face with an impressive explosion of pristine feathers. And Seijuurou lets it be the one thing that gives him strength to crush all his other dreams between his teeth, swallow them all back until the name Tetsuya is burned into his lungs. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Icarus!Kuroko because sweet angel child loved by the sun. I tried to write angst but i have no talent at writing emotions so yet again be ready to be disappointed (or not if u hate angst) Warnings for overall blandness and drab writing

The stars murmur amongst themselves in flickering dots. A glittering sea wraps around the edges of the horizon as it reaches out, far and wide from beneath their naked feet. Wispy dandelion heads tickle their toes like they’re sitting on a blanket of feathers.

“I hope to go there someday.” A pale hand points at one of the myriad constellations hanging in the sky. It’s so dim one could barely see it, but Tetsuya, the boy who fell from the sky, he knows them like a child knows his mother at first sight. He was born nestled in the Sun’s warmth, then the winds came. Gusty blades ripped Tetsuya from the celestial sands. Snipping his wings without thought, without mercy.

Fourteen years later, and he can still feel the Sun pulse inside his skin. That familiar ache, the warmth. As long as its flaming body rises every day to light up the sky, Tetsuya can never forget who he is. Where he’s from.

Seijuurou wishes he would.

Instead he cracks a smile, angling his head towards Tetsuya’s pinpoint. “Aquarius,” notes Seijuurou.

Tetsuya nods. “Yes, I must thank you people for naming it. It is something of an honor.”

He tilts gaze at Seijuurou, a small smile of his own playing on his lips.

“Just as you have named me,” he whispers, eyes lit with stars and voice brimming with their weight. Words of gratitude from the heavenly hosts themselves, perhaps.

Seijuurou turns and meets blue eyes, and his tongue’s weighed down by the other’s soft words, intermingling with his own unsaid nothings. They line the cracks in his throat, coagulating with a concrete time interspersed with all the missed opportunities that he’s never realized until now. Until telltale marks of wings branch out on the boy’s back. Tetsuya once lifted his shirt asking what it looked like, and the question went un-dawned on Seijuurou for the brief moment he spent tracing the newfound lines on white skin. _Kissed by lightning_ , Seijuurou had let slip as he marveled.

For the past year or so they have been budding underneath Tetsuya’s skin, but now Seijuurou can see the ridges poking out through his clothes. Running along his spine where a second skeleton will one day design and split his small back open, will spread its glorious glistening wings across the skies.

One day, he’ll watch Tetsuya fly.

It has been his one dream ever since he could talk. Ever since a wingless Tetsuya crashed into his garden, greeting his face with an impressive explosion of pristine feathers. And Seijuurou lets it be the one thing that gives him strength to crush all his other dreams between his teeth, swallow them all back until the name _Tetsuya_ is burned into his lungs. It’s a brand, a wound itching to reopen and bleed should Seijuurou so much as utter something that isn’t,

“You’ll be going home soon, Tetsuya.”

And then,

“Are you happy?”

Because Tetsuya’s smile is brightest when he says, “Yes. I cannot wait to go home, Akashi-kun.”

Neither can Seijuurou, in a way. Day by day his fear grows, of letting his tongue run loose with words he won’t be able to take back.

He cannot let himself falter like that. That’s not who he is.

Inside the flickering confines of his dreams, however, perhaps he can be something different.

Something different from the boy who clutches onto a dandelion so tight its furry head gets mangled and blown away by wind, as he says, “I’m happy for you as well.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He realizes he doesn’t have to be different a month later, when Tetsuya’s new wings shimmer wide and proud like streams of white gold crystallizing under the sun. As Tetsuya reaches out a hand and asks him, “Would you like to come along?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to end at the part before the dots but then this entire fic would have been pointless
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
